2018 Woodward, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Woodward EF5.jpg|image caption = The Woodward EF5 near peak strength.|date = May 30, 2018|times = 1516-1803|touchdown = 3:16 PM CDT|winds = 304 mph (489 km/h) (recorded)|injuries = 428|fatalities = 249|damage = $9.7 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas of Woodward, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018}}The ''2018 Woodward, Oklahoma Tornado ''was a violent, and multi-vortex tornado that was EF5 rated. The first major tornado of the short outbreak touched down on Day 1 at 3:16 PM CDT. Starting out as an EF2, the tornadoes killed 67 in a neighborhood full of mobile homes as the tornado was gaining EF3 intensity. Doppler radar trucks recorded speeds up to 304 mph. At 3:48 PM CDT while reaching peak intensity, the tornado completely destroyed multiple neighborhoods of well built houses, killing 181. With the tornado not dying out anytime soon, a tornado emergency was declared for Woodward and surrounding areas. At 4:09 PM CDT, the tornado briefly weakened to high-end EF4 before regaining strength into an EF5. As the tornado was approaching the west side of Woodward, another person was killed when their house was completely swept away. At 5:46 PM CDT, the tornado finally started to die out weakening into an EF3. At 5:57 PM CDT, a satellite tornado touched down, causing EF3 damage. At 6:03 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated 16.9 miles west of Woodward. In all, the EF5 killed 249, injured 428, and caused $9.7 billion in damages. Many have compared this twister to the Woodward F5 back in 1947 that killed 181 people. Later that evening, over 350 people were found trapped in their houses when the tornado caused their roof to collapse. The tornado had recorded wind speeds of 304 mph measured by multiple doppler radar trucks. The rating is widely accepted by multiple surveyors and scientists who studied the mean, devastating EF5 rated tornado. The EF5 still stays as one of the most deadliest and costliest tornadoes in Oklahoma history. It is the 7th costliest tornado ever recorded. The following day, the NWS began their first of many surveys on the Woodward EF5 began. The final rating was an EF5. The damage path reached 124.04 miles long and 1.9 miles wide. Gallery 250px-Flight8.jpg|Part of the damage path from the Woodward EF5. BlanchardScouring2011.jpg|Severe ground scouring to a field in Woodward. BlanchardDome2011.jpg|High-end EF4 damage to a reinforced concrete structure. 180px-Tornado_damage_Holly,_CO.jpg|EF5 damage to a home 2 miles north of Woodward. 350px-Picher_Funnel_Cloud.jpg|The funnel cloud that would produce the Woodward EF5. 220px-Parkersburg_tornado_damage1.jpg|What's left of a concrete reinforced brick house in Woodward leveled with 300 mph winds. 220px-Lawrence_County,_AL_tornado_damage.jpg|EF5 damage to a shopping plaza. Goldsbyslab.jpg|EF5 damage to a house in Woodward. Goldsbyscouring.jpg|More extreme ground scouring in Woodward. 220px-5-2-08_ar_tornado_damage.jpg|EF5 damage to a well-built house in Woodward. article-2334227-1A179EDB000005DC-69_964x564.jpg|The EF5 approaching the west side of Woodward. 220px-Evolution_of_a_Tornado.jpg|Evolution of the Woodward tornado from the funnel cloud formation to an EF2. 636661442496386866-AP-Picturesque-Tornado.jpg|The tornado as a large EF2. 635984228766015685-AFP-551718820.jpg|The tornado as a low-end EF3. May 30, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for May 30. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Violent Tornadoes